deux Volpe pour un Leonardo
by xarinam
Summary: La volpe s'admet qu'il aime Leonardo et va être jaloux d'apprendre que Leonardo a un visiteur qui l'empêche de le rejoindre lui et Antonio. Comment va-t-il réagir quand il va rencontrer le visiteur de Leonardo? La Volpe/Leonardo


La Volpe avait décidé de passer quelques jours auprès d'un de ses confrères voleur : Antonio. C'était pour affaires qu'il était venu au tout début à Venise, mais après qu'il avait finit ce qu'il avait a faire, il avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, notamment car il avait toujours aimé Venise, mais aussi car il aimait beaucoup discuter avec Antonio mais aussi avec un ami commun du chef des voleurs et de l'assassin Auditore : Leonardo Da Vinci. La Volpe avait vécu pendant de nombreuses années, avait vu des choses surprenantes mais ce jeune artiste le fascinait. Il n'avait peut être pas eu la même éducation que les enfants légitimes mais il avait une culture très importante, il connaissait pratiquement toutes les sciences, que ce soit les mathématiques, l'anatomie... Il était un très bon philosophe. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était que ce jeune artiste avait la faculté d'imaginer facilement des armes qui pourraient être destructrices (même s'il était pacifiste) et pourtant il avait un regard et un visage qui donnait l'impression qu'il était un homme pure, qui n'était pas souillé par toutes les horreurs de ce monde.

En rentrant dans le bureau d'Antonio, il fut surpris de ne voir ni Rosa, ni Leonardo... Pourtant en était en fin d'après-midi et l'artiste venait souvent se reposer un instant.

"Bonjour Volpe, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir boire mon caffé tout seul aujourd'hui.

-Où est maestro Leonardo?

-Surement à son atelier, j'avais envoyé Rosa pour lui demander de venir, mais elle n'est pas revenu non plus... Mais bon cela ne va pas nous empêcher de nous amuser."

La volpe sourit et s'assit en face d'Antonio en discutant jusqu'à ce que Rosa arrive, mais seule.

"Alors Rosa? Maestro Da Vinci n'est pas libre?

-Oh non il a reçu de la visite et il ne peut pas sortir avant un moment."

En disant cela elle jeta un regard à Volpe en souriant puis reposa son regard sur Antonio comme si de rien n'était.

"Qui est son invité?

-Ah ça, je ne peux vous le dire, mais c'est dommage que Leonardo l'ai vu en premier sinon je l'aurais bien pris en premier."

Les deux hommes avaient entendu parler du passé de Leonardo, surtout au sujet de sa préférence des hommes donc ils imaginèrent tout de suite que la personne qui était chez Leonardo devait être un beau jeune homme, très beau même pour que Rosa soit jalouse. Donc ils continuèrent de parler comme ils en avaient l'habitude jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Bien que la Volpe choisissait souvent de dormir chez les voleurs de Venise, il avait décidé de sortir se baladait ce soir là. Enfin c'était surtout de rendre visite à son ami l'artiste. Il savait très bien que sa fascination envers le blond s'était transformé peu à peu en amour, mais il était sûr que l'artiste était amoureux de l'assassin, donc il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler son attachement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur en imaginant qu'il avait raté sa chance pour un autre qu'Ezio... Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte avant de s'introduire dans l'atelier pour voir que le peintre n'était pas dans la pièce, donc il devait être dans son lit, soit a dormir, soit a profiter de son invité...

"Leonardo?"

Il l'appela qu'une seule fois avant de voir le peintre descendre en tout hate. Il était encore habillé ce qui voulait surement dire que son invité devait déjà être parti.

"Oh La Volpe, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, j'ai eu l'impression que notre débat philosophique était bien moins intéressant sans vous."

L'homme encapuchoné sourit en entendant le rire du jeune artiste.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'absenter.

-Je sais, Rosa nous a expliqué que vous aviez un invité.

-Vous voulez le voir?"

Cette question réussit a le surprendre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Leonardo était du genre a montrer comme sa ses amants. Mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, car Leonardo lui attrapa la main et le tira dans sa chambre. Et ce qu'il vit allongé sur le lit l'étonna encore plus. Ce n'était pas un homme, ni une femme mais un bébé renard. Il était allongé en boule sur un coussin.

"Il est adorable n'est-ce pas? Et dire que le marchant voulait le vendre pour en faire un manteau...

-Vous l'avez acheté?

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je n'allais pas le laisser se faire tuer, il est si jeune.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'a étonné étant donné que vous avez souvent l'habitude d'acheter des oiseaux pour les libérer.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Je vous ai vu le faire à plusieurs reprises.

-La prochaine fois vous pourrez les libérer avec moi au lieu de m'observer.

-Promis mon ami."

Le voleur ne savait pas comment prendre cette invitation... Si c'était une simple invitation sans avoir d'idée derrière la tête, ou si c'était une sorte de rendez-vous. Mais dans les deux cas, il avait décidé d'accepter et s'assit en souriant en regardant son ami carresser ce petit renard avec son regard d'enfant émerveillé par le monde, si bleu, si pure. Mais il devina que ce dernier était fatigué en le voyant essayé de cacher un baillement derrière sa main et il soupira d'exaspération et d'amusement en le voyant agir comme un vrai enfant.

"Vous devriez vous allonger et dormir un peu vous avez l'air fatigué.

-C'est vrai que j'ai pas pu me reposer avec l'arrivée de baby volpe et même si Rosa s'en était occupé pendant l'après midi, j'étais obligé de rattraper mon retard sur mes peintures.

-Alors dormez.

-Je vais bien. Et puis je préfère le surveillez pour l'instant...

-Je vais rester si vous voulez et je le surveillerais.

-Oh non je ne veux pas vous embêter.

-J'insiste, et puis ça me permettra de vous surveillez et de m'assurer que vous dormez bien. Antonio et moi, nous voulons un homme avec toutes ses facultés intellectuelles pour nos débat, ce qui ne sera pas le cas si vous dormez debout.

-D'accord. Mais avec une aussi bonne compagnie que la votre, je ne pense pas que je puisse m'endormir."

En disant ces mots, le blond s'allongea en continuant de carresser le doux pelage du petit renard et en discutant avec la Volpe, mais peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit. Le voleur l'admira pendant qu'il dormait, il était déjà beau quand il était réveillé et il avait l'air fragile, mais quand il dormait, il donnait l'impression d'être quelque chose de très précieux et de très fragile qui devait être protégé, quelque chose que La Volpe devait protéger. Il s'allongea donc à son tour et carressa doucement les cheveux d'or.

Le lendemain matin, quand Leonardo se réveilla, il remarqua que ni le petit, ni le grand renard n'était dans son lit. Il avait peut être rêvé de tout cela... Mais il était sûr d'avoir sentit quelqu'un carresser ses cheveux pendant la nuit. Il avait réellement apprécié cette sensation, il avait souvent rêvé qu'Ezio agisse comme ça avec lui, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Mais étrangement il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme la Volpe pourrait être aussi doux avec lui, peut être qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui? Il secoua la tête en souriant, avant de s'habiller.

Quand il descendit dans l'atelier il remarqua que certain de ses travaux avaient été rangé et empilé pour laisser de la place sur la table, mais aussi qu'un repas végétarien avait été préparé. Il s'apprêtait a remercier la Volpe d'avoir fait tout cela, mais quand il le vit, il ne réussit pas a dire quoi que ce soit. Et pour cause la Volpe était adorable dans cette position : il était assis derrière la table avec le bébé renard dans ses bras et l'animal était enroulé dans une couverture mais le plus adorable était que le voleur lui donnait le biberon. Cette vision était si parfaite qu'il essaya de mémoriser l'image pour pouvoir la reproduire après. Le peintre était perdu dans ses pensées en imaginant quel type de peinture il pourrait utiliser, ou surtout quel mélange de couleur pourrait créer celle qui ressemblerait le plus aux yeux de La Volpe, quand les paroles du voleur le sortirent de ses rêveries.

"Vous voila enfin réveillé maestro.

-Appelez moi Leonardo. Je ne savais pas que vous saviez vous occupez des animaux.

-Tout le monde a ses petits secrets."

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et le blond attrapa son carnet et commença a dessiner ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux.

"J'espère que cela ne vous gène pas que je vous dessine mais vous êtes si mignon ensemble. Enfin si cela vous gène je peux arrêter...

-Non non continué, cela me fera très plaisir de me voir sur l'un de vos croquis. D'après Antonio vous êtes le meilleur peintre de toute l'Italie vu que vous avez réussi a tenir Rosa imobile assez longtemps pour faire un tableau d'elle.

-Antonio exagère, je n'aurais pas réussi a la maintenir en place assez longtemps pour faire son portrait mais par chance j'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle donc je ne fais que l'observer dès que je la voyait et j'ai réussi a faire son portrait de mémoire.

-Donc vous avez encore plus de talent, je n'ai jamais vu un peintre réussir a faire ça et j'ai vu votre peinture elle est vrai formidable."

Le blond rougit légèrement face à tous ses compliments et continua de dessiner.

"Vous devriez peut être manger avant de faire cela. Ni moi, ni le petit renard ne va s'envoler.

-Je sais, je sais."

Il sourit légèrement, encore une fois il avait remarqué qu'il avait oublié de manger car il avait une idée en tête. Il posa son carnet à côté et commença a manger, après avoir fini, il reprit son carnet.

"Comment vous saviez que je suis végétarien?

-Je suis très fort pour tout deviner.

-Ah oui? Que savez vous d'autre sur moi?

-Vous êtes né à Vinci, enfant illégitime, vous n'avez pas pu accéder à une éducation comme vos frères, vous n'avez jamais été proche d'eux.

-Comment savez vous cela?

-Je vous l'ai dit je suis très fort.

-Intéressant. Ensuite?

-Vous avez vécu ensuite à Florence où vous avez travaillé pour les médicis qui vous ont sauvé suite à une accusation de sodomie."

Suite à cette déclaration Leonardo s'arrêta de dessiner et resta bouche-bée. Cette affaire avait été étouffé et peu de gens le savait, même Ezio ne le savait pas!

"Comment vous... Enfin c'est que...

-Je vous l'ai dit je suis fort.

-Mais attendez! Plein de chose se sont passés pendant mon enfance! C'est impossible que vous puissiez savoir tout cela!

-Vous réagissez comme cela pour avoir deviné ou pour avoir reparler de votre accusation?

-Les deux, vous me surprenez beaucoup... Vous savez tout de moi et moi je ne sais rien de vous, je suis jaloux.

-Il n'y a rien a savoir sur moi...

-Pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup. Je ne sais que ce que j'ai pu voir ou entendre, mais j'aimerais savoir beaucoup plus...Je sais que vous êtes un philosophe, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs voleurs d'après Antonio. Et vous avez réussi a grimper bien plus rapidement que Rosa et sans pour autant être essouflé. Certaines personnes avouent qu'ils vous ont vu à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible? Et encore plus surprenant, vos yeux violets... Vous ne devriez pas avoir de tel yeux, une telle couleur, c'est totalement impossible! Et pourtant vos pupilles sont violettes. J'aimerais tellement que vous m'expliquiez tous ses mystères vous concernant.

-Pour l'instant je ne peux pas vous expliquer tout cela. Et puis si je vous révélais tout, vous ne serez plus intéressé par moi et ce serait bien dommage.

-D'accord gardez vos secrets. Et vous avez raison, ce sera plus drole si j'essaie de le découvrir par moi même."

En disant cela il s'était relevé pour prendre Baby Volpe dans ses bras, mais dès que La Volpe avait les mains libres, il plaça sa main derrière la tête blonde pour l'approché de son visage et l'embrassa.

"Voila la seule chose que je peux vous révélez en ce moment."

L'artiste le regarda un peu surpris, mais quelques secondes après que les informations soient passé au cerveau, il avait de nouveau son sourire de gamin et il se repencha pour embrasser l'homme en face de lui.


End file.
